reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattleman Revolver
The Cattleman Revolver is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. '' Description The weapon is ubiquitous in the American west at the time of ''Red Dead Redemption ''and as it is a relatively affordable weapon and can be wielded to deadly effect. By 1911 the Cattleman is considered somewhat outdated in comparison to the newer revolver models, but its cheap cost and frequency make it a popular weapon among both criminals and New Austin-based lawmen. Acquisition ''Redemption '' *The player is given this weapon right from the start of the game. *Although it is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. Multiplayer The player is given this weapon right from the start at Level 1. It is used in very few competitive matches, however, and only in matches added by DLC. It is the only gun that cannot be made golden because it does not have an associated Weapon challenge. ''Undead Nightmare *This weapon is provided from the start along with the Double-barreled Shotgun. *As in Singleplayer, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. The Cattleman is a low-powered revolver with all around poor stats compared to the two other revolvers, the Schofield Revolver and Double-action Revolver. It is effective in a pinch, but most weapons will be preferable to this. Golden Cattleman Revolver Along with the Repeater Carbine, the Cattleman Revolver is included as a pre-order bonus as a golden-plated weapon in Red Dead Redemption, which increases the rate at which the player accumulates fame per kill. These two golden weapons can also be obtained by purchasing the limited edition, which contains a code for all three pre-order bonuses. As noted above, gold plating is not available in multiplayer for this gun, only in single player. Tips *As the lowest tier weapon of the revolvers, the Cattleman can require up to two or three shots to the torso in order to kill someone at mid or long range. Due to this, it is wise to aim for the head which will result in a one-hit-kill, or fire each shot a few seconds after each other, allowing for the recoil and accuracy to reset. *Due to being the weakest revolver in the game, it makes this gun ideal for bounty hunting since it can't kill an NPC with a shot in each leg. *Dead-Eye greatly helps with using this weapon effectively, allowing easy headshots on multiple targets in rapid succession. Trivia * *Along with the Winchester Repeater and Double-barreled Shotgun, this weapon is an iconic weapon of the American West, and is widely used in movies and in real life. *The Cattleman Revolver is the most commonly seen revolver in the two games. Even late in the game, enemies still often use the Cattleman Revolver. *Marshal Leigh Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. *U.S. Army soldiers carry these as standard issue sidearms in the game, though in the real world the U.S. military used either the .38 caliber Colt Model 1892, the game's "double-action revolver," or the .45-caliber Colt M1909 revolver. The Army would accept the Colt M1911 semi-auto during the year, although manufacture and issue of the new pistol took some time. *Even though it's the weakest revolver in the games, it is still a quite powerful weapon in close-range combat. It's capable of occasional one-hit kills when fired upon the stomach/upper torso of an NPC. *In real life, the Peacemaker was a very potent weapon; in fact, the .45 Long Colt cartridge was the most powerful round used by any of the game's handguns (other than the LeMat's shotgun barrel, which the in-game weapon does not allow the play to utilize). One might suppose that the Cattleman represents the Single Action Army in optional .32-20 chambering, although it was never popular in the Old West. *In perhaps the only case of the game's universal "Revolver Ammo" mirroring real life, the Peacemaker could fire .45 Schofield ammunition (but not vice-versa). *If one looks closely at the hammer right after reloading, it's left in the uncocked position until the first shot is fired. Once it shoots, the hammer becomes cocked and will be cocked back for the remainder of the rounds in the cylinder or at least until it's reloaded, which is entirely incorrect for a single-action revolver. This odd occurrence affects all firearms with a visible hammer in single and multiplayer. *"Cattleman" is an alternative term for "cowboy". Gallery Catterman.png|A 3D model of the Cattleman Revolver. File:176.png|The Cattleman Revolver. File:Cattleman_Revolver.jpg|Marston taking cover, wielding his Cattleman Revolver. File:Golden-guns.jpg|Marston aiming his golden Cattleman Revolver. Cowbot.jpg catleman revolver.jpg Gaptooth Breach.jpg Red-dead-redemption-3.jpg Red-dead-redemption-1.jpg Rdr john marston06.jpg|John Marston wielding his Cattleman Revolver. Rdr political realities09.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy30.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy48.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy46.jpg 010.JPG|A close-up view of Marston's golden Cattleman Revolver. 050.JPG|John wielding a gold Cattleman. Achievements/Trophies The Cattleman Revolver can be used to unlock the following achievements: ---- ---- Related Content it:Revolver Cattleman Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Revolvers